


Ceramic Memory

by melancholy_raindows



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Childhood, Dolls, Drabble, Her father is mentioned, I have Beau emotions, Young Beauregard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholy_raindows/pseuds/melancholy_raindows
Summary: Once, Beauregard was gifted a doll. Now that doll is broken.





	Ceramic Memory

Beauregard was given a doll as a child. It was a nice doll, one with long, curly brown hair, and a pretty pink dress. It was ceramic, not meant to be played with, just meant to be looked at.

She never paid much attention to it. It was just another frilly pink thing that she hated, decorating her room. It sat on a shelf in the corner and watched over Beau with cold, unseeing eyes.

A few years after receiving the doll, Beau broke it. She had gotten into a particularly bad argument with her father, and was sent to her room. As she slammed the door, her vision narrowed onto the doll, sitting there innocently. Beau hated it. She hated the pink dress and the nice hair, she hated how it always looked so perfect. So, she grabbed the doll for the first time since she put it on the shelf, and she threw it against the wall. The porcelain cracked, and the paint chipped, and Beau left the room. When she returned, it had been put back on the shelf, looking significantly less perfect. Beau was pleased.

Years later, Beau would look back on that doll and think that maybe it was supposed to represent the daughter her parents wanted. A daughter who kept her dress clean and her hair nice. A daughter who sat quietly and didn’t speak out of turn. Instead, it ended up cracked and damaged, just like Beau herself. She briefly wondered if it still sat there, on that shelf in her room, dusty and broken. Then she decided that she didn’t care anymore. Beau didn’t think of the doll again.


End file.
